


Celebration

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Carrie' sexcapades [3]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles, Unforgettable (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Carrie almost died this afternoon.





	Celebration

Carrie could have died this afternoon but she didn’t, because Jane Rizzoli put a bullet into their perpetrator’s shoulder and saved her. Carrie is more of the habits of being the rescuer than the rescue, but she’s grateful. The lieutenant took her to her precinct and had her doctor’s friend examine her. 

Carrie was fine. Perhaps a little shocked by the events: she needed really more time than usual to understand than Doctor Maura Isles is less the good lieutenant’s friend and more Jane’s friend.  
That’s okay. Jane Rizzoli is a very thoughtful person who wouldn’t reproach her to be a little slower than usual. She even offers Carrie her couch for the night, since the paperwork will need another day. 

And then, when pizzas and beer in the living room evolve nicely, she offers an occasion to shed the stress of the day in the more efficient way. 

Maura likes to take orders in bed and she does it quite nicely, too. Carrie struggles for another breath, lost to pleasure, as Jane keeps her legs open and order her lover.  
“Another time, Maura. Carrie had quite an afternoon. Slower, this time,” and Doctor Isles starts eating her out again.


End file.
